barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
So In Style
Barbie: So In Style (S.I.S) was a line of Barbie dolls that was created by Stacey McBride-Irby. They were first released in 2009, and discontinued in 2015. Re-released in late 2016 until late November 2017 and completely discontinued in mid December 2017. History 2009 The So In Style line was announced on September 29, 2009. The first dolls were Grace, Trichelle, and Kara, and they were accompanied by younger, "little sister" dolls: Courtney, Janessa, and Kianna, respectively. The "big sister" dolls were mentors to the younger girls. The premise of Barbie: So In Style was that Barbie's friend, Grace, was going to a new school in Chicago. It was developed by Barbie designer Stacey McBride-Irby, who was inspired to create the fashion dolls after watching her daughter play. McBride-Irby was quoted as saying, "I believe that a happy inspired childhood creates happy, inspired, powerful women, (...) I want my new So In Style dolls to not only be an authentic representation of my community and culture, but to also encourage girls to be inspired and dream big." With input from other mothers in her community, McBride-Irby designed and directed the So In Style dolls' fashions, packaging, story-lines and facial sculpts. The facial sculpts had fuller lips, wider nose, and more pronounced cheek bones than regular Barbie dolls. Additionally, the Trichelle and Kianna dolls had curlier hair. The dolls' hair used Aqua curl technology. The technology, which was new at the time, allowed girls to style, curl and straighten the dolls' hair with water and styling tools.Press Release All of the dolls initially had long hair, but McBride-Irby was advised to create dolls with curlier hair, so she did.Hair Products Grace, Courtney, Kara, Kianna, Trichelle, Janessa, Darren *8/6/2009 - School Spirit Dolls (Grace, Courtney) *8/6/2009 - Music Dolls (Kara, Kianna) *8/6/2009 - Art Dolls (Trichelle, Janessa) *8/6/2009 - Stylin' Hair Dolls (Grace, Kara, Trichelle) *2009 - S.I.S. Little Doll Assortment - $7.99 *December 2009 - Rocawear Wave 1 (Grace, Kara, Chandra, Trichelle, Darren) 2010 Grace appeared in the 2010 Barbie movie, Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale. Grace, Kara, Chandra, Trichelle, Darren, Courtney, Kianna, Janessa Products *2010 - Rocawear Wave 2 (Grace, Kara, Chandra, Trichelle, Darren(?)) *2010 - It Takes Two Dolls Love 2 Chill (Grace, Darren) *2010 - It Takes Two Dolls Love 2 Shop (Trichelle, Chandra) *2010 - Stylin' Beads Dolls (Grace, Courtney, Kara, Kianna, Trichelle, Janessa) *2010 - Pastry Wave 1 (Grace, Kara, Trichelle, Chandra) 2011 Grace, Kara, Trichelle, Chandra, Courtney, Kianna, Janessa Products *2011 - Pastry Wave 2 (Grace, Kara, Trichelle, Chandra) *2011 - Locks of Looks Dolls (Grace, Courtney, Kara, Kianna, Trichelle, Janessa) 2012 Grace, Trichelle, Marisa, Darren, Kara Products *2012 - Rocawear Wave 3 (Grace, Trichelle, Marisa, Darren) *2012 - Sweet 16 Dolls (Grace, Kara, Trichelle) 2013 Grace, Courtney, Kara, Kianna, Trichelle, Janessa, Marisa, Chandra Products *2013 - Tennis Fun Dolls (Grace, Courtney) *2013 - Skating Fun Dolls (Kara, Kianna) *2013 - Pet Fun Dolls (Trichelle, Janessa) *2013 - Hair Fun Dolls (Grace, Courtney) *2013 - Baby Phat Dolls (Grace, Kara, Marisa, Chandra) 2014 Grace, Kara, Trichelle Products *2/13/2014 - Prom Dolls (Grace, Kara, Trichelle) *2014 - Day 2 Nite Dolls (Grace, Trichelle) *2014 - Glam Convertible and Doll (Trichelle) 2015 In 2015, Grace appeared into two episodes of the sixth season of Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse: New Girl in Town and Malibu's Empirical Emporium. Grace, Kara Products *2015 - Glam Convertible and Doll (Grace, Kara) 2017 (Indonesia and United Kingdom exclusive) Chandra, Zahara, Christie, Trichelle, Kara, Julian, Janessa, Courtney, Kianna, Tori, Summer *Dance Dolls (Chandra, Zahara) *Animal Print Dolls (Grace, Trichelle, Kara) *Concert Dolls (Grace, Trichelle, Kara) *Little Sister and Brother Dolls **Little Sister and Brother Dolls Summer (Zahara, Janessa, Julian) **Little Sister and Brother Dolls School (Zahara, Janessa, Julian, Courtney, Kianna) **Style in Sweet 17 Dolls (Zahara, Courtney, Summer, Tori, Trichelle, Christie, Kara, Kianna) References Category:So In Style Category:African American Dolls Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters